


Drunken Miracles

by officialdaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialdaichi/pseuds/officialdaichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University is a place for learning, experience and meeting up with other ex-captains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Miracles

“Ah.”

Daichi Sawamura stood in the doorway of his university room, his bags next to him and his keys in his hand. Just barely surviving the welcome talk with the campus head blabbering on and on about some generic speech had already given him a headache. Navigating the unfamiliar buildings with only four wrong turns, he just wanted to unpack and sleep for at least two days. Maybe more. He hadn't even thought about who his roommates would be until he opened the door.

“Well this is unexpected.”

There was a moment of stunned silence before Daichi just groaned inwardly. Of all the people, he had to share a room with Kuroo Tetsurou for the next year. The former Nekoma captain had been lounging on a beaten and moth afflicted sofa, absentmindedly playing with his phone. He’d jumped up at the sound of the door opening, looking stunned. Kuroo glanced around before laughing nervously. 

“Looks like we’re stuck together for the next year, so…” Kuroo awkwardly held out his hand. 

“Let’s try to get along?” Daichi just stood in the doorway, an incredulous look on his face. Kuroo retracted his hand to run it through his hair, causing it to stick up at even more odd angles.

“You know you’re, uh, kind of causing a fire hazard with those bags in the hallway” Kuroo spoke, breaking the awkward silence between the two students. Blinking, Daichi was brought out of his reverie, turning around to pick up his bags and bring them into the flat. Dumping his bags in the doorway of one of the three bedrooms in the flat he stepped inside before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry Sawamura but someone’s already claimed that room, you’re welcome to any of the other ones though”. Daichi paused.

“Who else is here?” he asked, a slight sense of fear rising in his chest.

Kuroo smiled. “Guess.”

Daichi blanched. “No way.”

“Yes way!” came a boisterous voice from behind him. Before even turning around he already knew who it was. Sure enough, leaning in the doorway of what looked like the bathroom, from what Daichi could see, with nothing but a white towel covering his modesty was Bokuto Koutaro. His normally stuck up hair was plastered to his forehead and water was still dripping from the strands. Daichi looked from Kuroo to Bokuto and back again before collapsing onto the bottom bunk, his head in his hands. Bokuto sauntered over to Kuroo, his eyes wide and a toothy grin on his face. 

“I didn’t know you’d be here too Daichi! You should have told me, we’d have had some kind of reunion party!” Bokuto chirped. Kuroo laughed, shaking his head. 

“Nah man, leave Sawamura alone, he’s only just got here and a country bumpkin like that must have gotten lost on the way here at least 5 times.” Without looking up Daichi stuck his middle finger up at the two of them. Bokuto gasped, pretending to faint into Kuroo’s arms. 

“Such vulgarity! You country boys have no sense of politeness!” he cried in a mock falsetto, before both he and Kuroo fell to the floor laughing. Daichi sighed, always amazed at how the two other captains were with each other. Between howls of laughter Bokuto staggered to his feet, shoulders hitching and tears in the corners of his eyes.

Helping Kuroo up, he turned to stand in front of Daichi, hands on his hips, towel worryingly low on his waist. “Sawamura Daichi!” 

Jumping a little at the sudden loudness of the voice, Daichi looked up warily. “Kuroo and I made a pact to help welcome our roommates settle in to big city life. And seeing as it’s you,” Bokuto paused to point at the former captain, who was wishing that Bokuto would put on something more substantial than a towel. “We feel like this is especially crucial.”  
Kuroo merely folded his arms, nodding as if Bokuto was speaking some sort of sage advice. 

“That’s right Sawamura. You need to know how we welcome people to the high end of society.” Kuroo intoned. Daichi stretched, getting up from the bed, wincing as he heard bones crack.

“And just how would such gracious upper class nobles like you,” Daichi enquired, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “enable a poor, lost outsider adjust to the big scary city?”  
Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a grin.

“We’re going to a party and you’re coming with us, like it or not.”

Daichi sighed. “At least put on some clothes first. Please.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pounding music of the speakers reverberated through Daichi’s bones. He leaned against the wall of the rented hall; the flashing lights making him squint. He cradled his drink in his hands, looking around for Kuroo or Bokuto. Kuroo was leaning confidently on the shoulder of a stranger, easily making idle chatter. Bokuto on the other hand was wildly dancing in the middle of the floor. Erratic isn't normally a word Daichi would use but there was no other way to describe Bokuto’s movements.

Daichi looked down into his glass and sighed. He didn't really want to come, but hey if it got him more acquaintances than the gruesome twosome, then what was the harm?  
A loud crash followed by the sound of laughter made Daichi jump. He looked over to see Bokuto stagger to his feet, his shirt covered in spilled beer and bits of food. Blinking rapidly, he tried to walk back to the dance floor before slipping again and landing face first. It was almost comical and Daichi started to laugh. At least until he saw the sad, almost puppy like look in his eyes. 

Rolling his eyes, Daichi set his drink aside. Walking over to the fallen student, Daichi squatted next to him. Reaching down, the shorter man put one hand on Bokuto’s waist, the other on his wrist. With a grunt, Daichi hoisted the drunkard onto his feet and haphazardly guided him over to where Kuroo was standing. 

“Kuroo, I think Mr Slip and Slide here’s had enough. I’m gonna take him back to the apartment before he hurts anyone other than himself.”  
Bokuto let out a muffled groan. Kuroo turned around, the slightly unfocused look in Kuroo’s eyes indicating the slight lack of sobriety. 

“Oh shit, is he ok?” Kuroo asked. He leaned over to get a better look at Bokuto’s bruised face. ”How much has he had?” 

“Not enough!” slurred Bokuto. Pushing off of Daichi’s shoulders he made his way over to Kuroo. “Kuroo my face really hurts!” he whined. It was almost childlike. 

Kuroo looked concerned, squinting at the discolouration that was spreading over Bokuto’s features. “Is it bad?” he asked, concern showing through the alcohol in his voice. “No.” Bokuto pouted. “But it’d make me feel better if you kissed it better”. Daichi paused. Kuroo smiled before obliging, pressing his lips to Bokuto’s cheek. 

“Better now?” Kuroo enquired. 

Bokuto gave a little noise of agreement. Daichi just stood and stared at the two of them. Maybe those drinks were stronger than he’d thought. The image of Kuroo standing to the side with Bokuto practically draped over him certainly had Daichi questioning how many drinks he’d had. 

As the night wore on, Daichi grew more and more certain that there was something more going on between Kuroo and Bokuto. The fact that Bokuto was now in Kuroo’s lap with his arms under the former Nekoma captains’ shirt and his lips on the side of Kuroo’s neck was certainly an indication of this. The party was in full swing by now, the hall getting uncomfortably crowded with party goers, laughter and the clinking of glasses filling the air, but if Daichi was honest with himself, he just wasn't fitting in with this whole big city nightlife scene. 

Pushing his way through the crowd, he walked over to his flatmates, trying not to look like the third wheel he felt he was. Daichi cleared his throat.

“Uh, hey Tetsurou. I’m, uh, not feeling very well so I’m gonna head back to the flat. Are you two going to be okay getting back?” Kuroo gave a lazy nod in response. Bokuto just gave Daichi a thumbs up, which would have been more reassuring had Bokuto actually paused giving Kuroo a hickey to answer the question. Forcing his way through dancing mass of people back to the main entrance, Daichi turned to look back to the drunken pair. Daichi was sure they could navigate their way home without them passing out in some dingy alley somewhere. Mostly sure anyway.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shhhhh dude be quiet, you’re gonna wake Sawamura up!”

“Aww, but I like your voice Koutaro”

“We’ll have to save it for later then won’t we?” Kuroo grinned as he shut the door to the flat, the welcome warmth of Bokuto against his back. Hearing the click of the door in the lock, Kuroo turned to face Bokuto again but instead of meeting his partners’ eyes, he saw Daichi instead. The former Karasuno captain stared back, his eye wide.

Bokuto looked at Kuroo, confused. “Why d’ya stop?” he asked. Following Kuroo’s line of sight, Bokuto spun on his heel, stumbling slightly under the influence of the earlier alcohol. “Oh,” was all Bokuto could manage. Daichi stared at the others, an awkward pause filling the air.

“You, uh, don’t have to stop just because I’m here.” Daichi muttered, an obvious blush staining his cheeks.

Kuroo gaped. This was not what he’d thought the reaction would be. Maybe some angry yelling or some kind of exclamation of disgust. Anything but this. Bokuto just stared. “Since when were you into guys Sawamura?” he asked.

Daichi looked at the ground, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I used to fool around a bit with Suga back in high school, but I’ve always liked guys.” he mumbled.

Bokuto looked thoughtful, trying to place the name. Kuroo, still dazed from this revelation, pulled Bokuto aside.

“Dude,” he whispered, “this is huge. You know I’ve had the hots for him since that practise match back at Nekoma.”

“And I know as well as you do that I’ve been interested in Sawamura since the training camp.” Bokuto whispered back. “Do you think he’d be okay with both of us?”

“You guys have a funny idea of whispering.” Daichi interrupted. Bokuto froze, his whole body tensing up. Kuroo just rolled his eyes.

“Dude if you’re just gonna act like a lovesick puppy, then I’ll have to make the first move”. Kuroo turned to fully face Daichi. A cocky smile on his face he made his way over to Daichi. Daichi was sure it would have been attractive had Kuroo not tripped and fallen over his own feet. 

“For fucks sake,” Daichi sighed. “Can either of you do anything right?” Kuroo sat up, rubbing his nose, eyes watering slightly. Daichi crouched down to see eye to eye with Kuroo, before putting a hand to the back of Bokuto’s neck and leaning in. Kissing Daichi was like being near an open fire, warm and comforting. Kuroo moved into the kiss, feeling encouraged by the hand sneaking under his shirt. Daichi felt a tongue sweep across his lower lip, and moaned into the kiss. 

“This isn’t fair!” Bokuto whined. “I want in too!” Breaking the kiss, Kuroo looked at Bokuto, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. 

“Come on, we’ve only been kissing for a minute, give me a chance here.” 

Daichi laughed, a happy sound that lit up the room. He stood up, a crafty look in his eyes. He sauntered over to the doorway of his room, turning to look at the two men staring at him.

“You two plan on staring at my ass all night, or are you going to do something a little more useful with yourselves?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kuroo woke up and immediately wished he hadn’t. A throbbing headache certainly was not what he wanted to wake up to. Stifling a curse he sat up, the bed covers suddenly feeling oppressive rather than comforting, squinting against the assault on his eyes. He swung his legs out of bed and rested his aching head in his hands. 

“Ugh”

A groan from the floor of the room caught his attention. Looking down Kuroo could see his feet had ended up squarely on Bokuto’s face.

“Oh shit, sorry man.” Kuroo apologized, moving his feet onto the cold wooden floor. Bokuto just groaned again in response. Looking around, Kuroo frowned. This didn’t look like his room or Bokuto’s for that matter. Stumbling out of the room he found himself in the kitchen. There was the smell of frying and the sound of gentle humming in the air. Daichi was stood by the stove, bacon sizzling in a pan in front of him. Kuroo looked puzzlingly at Daichi before the noise of someone running to the bathroom distracted him. At the sound of Bokuto regretting last night’s decisions, Daichi turned and saw Kuroo looking at him confusedly. 

“Morning Kuroo,” Daichi said, turning back to flip over the bacon, “Everything ok?”

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Was all he could reply with. It was true. Daichi was wearing an oversized t-shirt that had previously been in Kuroo’s wardrobe.  
Daichi laughed. “And you’re not wearing anything.”

Kuroo paled, looking down. Yelping, he grabbed the nearest item, a saucepan and held it to cover himself. “Why are you wearing my clothes?” he asked, his voice embarrassingly high pitched. Daichi smiled. “You don’t remember much of last night do you?” he enquired. Kuroo paused, trying to think back. He remembered coming back from the party with Bokuto, sneaking back into the flat with him, getting caught by Daichi-.

Oh.

“Did we…” Kuroo asked, his voice shaky.

“Yep.” Daichi smiled.

“And Bokuto was there?”

“Oh yeah.”

Kuroo was in a state of shock. He had slept with both his childhood friend and his high school crush at the same time and couldn’t remember it? He wanted to kick himself. Still seeing as Daichi wasn’t making this awkward he figured he’d try his luck.

“Seeing as I don’t remember much of last night,” Kuroo asked, the usual sly quality of his voice creeping back in, “mind jogging my memory?”

Daichi grinned, placing the bacon on a plate. “Only if you think you can keep up.”


End file.
